This invention relates to plastic molded containers, and in particular to a new and improved container which can be molded as a single piece while having a desired external configuration.
Containers for various purposes have been widely used, including containers for washrooms and the like. Typical trash containers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 332,849 and Des. 332,679, and typical soap and lotion dispensers with containers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 332,368 and Des. 332,369.
Initially containers of this type were made of metal. More recently, it has been desirable to make the containers of plastic. Plastic molding manufacturing places certain restrictions on the shapes of the products. Also, both the metal products and the plastic products often are formed of several pieces. This increases the parts manufacturing costs and the assembly time, and increases the likelihood of leakage from the container. Any increase in cost of the product reduces the likelihood of success in the marketplace.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved container construction which can be molded of plastic in a single piece and which can have a desired external configuration without limitations imposed by the plastic molding operation.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.